madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tir Na Fal's Descent
'Tir Na Fal's Descent ' is one of many incidents during Zhcted Civil War of the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre and the Vanadis (Elen and the Vanadis (Elen, Lim, Sofya, Mila, Liza and Olga) finally confront Tir Na Fal after somewhat solving the story behind her lore. Along the way, however, Ganelon starts heading towards the same location in order to summon Tir Na Fal, and ends up absorbing her energy and using it to reshape the human realm, a dream that has been long desired by Demon kind. Background Origins of the Black Bow (To be added...) Tigrevurmud's Usage of the Black Bow After his victory in Molsheim Plains, Tigre equipped with his Black Bow has set out into many battles where he has had to use it. In the Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign, Tigre used the Black Bow's power (with the aid from Arifar) to aid Elen in destroying the gates of Tatra Fortress. When the Silver Meteor Army clashed against Navarre Knights at Orange Plains without him, Tigre and Titta ventured into Tir Na Fal's temple where he received a new power after passing the Goddess's test. During the Asvarre Civil War, he used the Black Bow's power-combined with Zaht's and Muma's-to prevent Prince Eliot's escape from the Salentes Plains, as well injuring Torbalan at the Asvarre Seas. Later on, as "Urs", Tigre also utilized the Black Bow's power to injure Baba Yaga during his rescue mission in saving Liza which also. Several months after that incident, in Brune Nice was suffering a coup de'tat from Melisande, Tigre also fought briefly with Ganelon by using the Void Arrow to nearly injured him before his subsequent retreat. The Debunked Lore Before his departure to find Ganelon, Tigre met Sofy at one of Silesia's inn where they discussed the truth of the lore about the King of the Magic Bullet. Sofy then explained her recent discovery about that lore and, if any indication about the lore is true, she suspected Tigre as somewhat an incarnation of the said lore, much to Tigre's shock but he continued to listen since it is also connected to Tir Na Fal and the Demons' sinister ambitions. As Sofy reminded him about the consequences of the lore by telling that he will becoming either a Hero or a Demon King, depending on what he does, Tigre however declared he would never become the Demon King, much to Sofy's relief. As her tease, she requested Tigre to take her somewhere once the chaos in Zhcted is over. Ganelon's Threat letter and the Fall of Silesia As the civil war broke out, while the Vanadises were left to deal with their respective adversaries (Legnica Army, Polus Army and even Muozinel Army), Tigre was supposed to stay behind at Silesia in order to pacify chaos in Silesia; only to receive a threat letter from Ganelon who threaten him that he will kill Eugene if he didn't come to Zagan, forcing the Earl of Alsace to leave the capital. His departure has caused Silesia to descend into chaos where Eugene was arrested and imprisoned by Miron and his supporters, who assumed the Earl "had betrayed" Zhcted by "inviting" Muozinel Army to invade Zhcted, and Julian Kurtis, the son of Ilda was perished during his quest in avenging his father's death by declare war on Ruslan. As the result of this chaos, Tina and her army took over Silesia and the Void Vanadis herself was declared as Ruslan's "Assistant" when she was praised as a "hero"by its citizens. Fortunately, some people such as Titta, Gerard, Gaspar and Damad barely escaped from Silesia before it's complete fall. Chronology Under the Ominous Purple Skies At Zagan, in order to summon Tir Na Fal Ganelon begins his ritual starting by making the sky turns purple. Sometime after Legnica Army's downfall and Igor's surrender, Elen and Liza are talking about their next plan to defeat Tina and her remaining supporters who they considered as threats to both Eugene and Ruslan, only to witness the sky suddenly turns purple despite its only afternoon. Not only the mysterious outbreak weaken both Lebus Army and Leitmeritz Army, which causes the combat medics to be perplexed, it also cripples these armies' advance for Silesia. As the result, both armies are force to leave and abandon plans on recapturing Silesia temporarily. As for Tigre, during his quest to find Ganelon, he takes a break at a local village via an encounter with a father and his daughter named David and Rena. During their hunt, however, the village is under attack by some bizarre looking creatures roaming around in that area, which are revealed to be Demons. Despite Tigre's best efforts, he is unable to save David and Rena as they are killed during the Demon's invasion, even though other villagers have evacuated in one night despite with lack of preparations to defend the village. After arranging a funeral for David and Rena, while riding a horse that is given by the village elder, Tigre continues his quest to Zagan and vows to make Ganelon pay for his atrocities he inflicted to the village. Elsewhere, after preventing Muozinel Army's invasion into Zhcted and having defeated the traitors, Mila and Sofy also witnessing the purple skies while planning on returning to Silesia for recuperation. Feeling unease, Sofy opts to dispatch a messenger to investigate the capital city. Unfortunately, her fears are confirmed when the messenger returns with the report about Silesia's fell into Tina's control, so the two Vanadises had to rendezvous with Elen instead. Along the way, they meet Titta, Gerard, Gaspar and Damad from the hands of some bandits and learn that the four had already left Silesia before it's fall. With Titta's intuition that Tir Na Fal could be located at the North West, everyone except Gerard (who decides to stay behind with Olmutz-Polesia Army to inform Regin) make their way towards Elen and Tigre. Back to Leitmeritz Army and Lebus Army, Lim explains to Elen, Liza and Olga about her vision where she saw while yielding Bargren. In her vision, not only she saw both shadows of Sasha and Fine, but also a mysterious location named Zagan is at somewhere at Zhcted. Although she isn't sure about it at first, Liza confirms that Zagan is located somewhere close to Lebus. Without wasting any time, Elen commands Rurick to command the Leitmeritz Army in Lim's place, while she along with Lim, Liza and Olga, immediately rush to that location in order to catch up with Tigre. Not even Silesia is safe as the capital city is also plagued by the mysterious outbreak, causing the citizens to fall mysteriously ill. To keep danger at bay many opt to seek fortune-tellers, gypsies and priests so they can be saved from the strange phenomenal. Under Tina's instruction, many including high ranking ministers such as Miron have to equip with anti-demons items. Arrow of Rage Ganelon then provokes Tigre by revealing that he was responsible for the Saint-Groel Incident. Enraged by this revelation, Tigre immediately using his Charged Arrow Shot on Ganelon, who continues to brag about his infamy. To Tigre's shock however, Ganelon is able to deflect the arrow with Durandal and immediately attacks him. Reinforcement of the Vanadis Possessed Tigrevurmud's Battle Against Vanadis Even after the arrival of all five Vanadises and Lim, Ganelon's ritual for Tir Na Fal's descent is finally complete with the Demon side of the Goddess managing to possess Tigre. Ganelon's Absorption Immediately after Tigre regains control of his body, Ganelon takes advantage of his weaken state and slashes him with the Durandal. To Elen and her allies' shock, Tigre's wounds releasing the remaining demonic powers of Tir Na Fal's demonic power. Seizing this opportunity, Ganelon absorbs the power into himself to allow him to transform into a greater monster version of himself. Ganelon's Fall and Demise (To be added..) Aftermath The following incident after Ganelon's death and Tir Na Fal's disappearance have change Tigre and the Vanadises forever. Despite their victory and regains the Durandal, Tigre and the Vanadises are extremely exhausted from so they have to take a break first camping with Leitmeritz Army. With the fossilization of the Viralts and Bargren's disappearance, not only the Vanadises are (temporarily) losing their powers but they also have to use any normal weapons while relying their battle experience and their soldiers for their future battle. Their battle however is not over as they have to confront Tina and her allies as their last obstacle in liberate Zhcted from its civil war. Sometime after obtaining the Magical Chains for her own ploy, Tina decides to check on the heroes via Ezendeis's teleportation for Leitmeritz Army's location and supposedly challenges Sofy in a duel. Sofy, who is alerted by Tina's presence alone, is critically "injured" by Tina before she could even reach for Leitmeritz Army. Panicked over what happened to Sofy without even investigate her "corpse", the Void Vanadis have to make her hasty retreat after seeing Tigre-who is holding the Durandal- and others heading towards Sofy; knowing Durandal's properties in nullifying magic via an information about Roland's defeat. Sofy's incident has igniting her allies' anger and sorrow, especially Tigre who vows to defeat Tina as he never forgives her for both hurting Sofy and her shady association with Ganelon. To commemorate the "fallen Vanadis", everyone is holding a "funeral"and Polesia Army had to withdraw while taking Sofy's "corpse" with them. That "funeral" is actually a ruse to fool Tina and Tina herself is actually fell for it. Together with an alliance of Leitmeritz Army, Olmutz Army and Lebus Army, the Black Dragon Army has finally established with Tigre and the 4 remaining Vanadises as its major founders with the ultimate goal to defeat Tina once and for all. Tina meanwhile further increasing Silesia's defense by having Osterode soldiers to install the Magical Chains onto the Imperial Palace's wall, specifically her room, despite not knowing all the Vanadises' lost of power. Not just her enemies, Tina also have to keep her act because of her concerns towards several figures in: Silesia: Miron the elder chamberlain who become increasingly unhinged over Eugene's death, and also Valery, Ruslan's only son who is entrusted to Tina herself because he is shunned and ridiculed by ministers in Zhcted including Miron. As for citizens of Silesia, since the disappearance of the purple skies they praises Ruslan for his "praying the Gods at the Silesia Imperial Shrine", all the while unaware of Tigre's and his allies' sacrifices to defeat Ganelon the real source of the phenomenal. Regardless, anxiety still looming across the capital over the "impending" threats from other factions. This including Barbarians Army from the North who seize their opportunity to crush Zhcted after House Kurtis's destruction, and House Rodina of the South whose supporters using King Viktor's granddaughter's name in their uprising against both Eugene and Ruslan. In any rate, these very events following the aftermath has lead the final showdown between Tigre and Tina that will finally end the brutal civil war that plagued Zhcted for good. Trivia * This battle is the only time where Lim transforms herself into a Vanadis through Bargren whom later leaves her in order to avoid its fossilization. ** This also affects Titta as well since she takes the seat of Valentina temporarily due to her absence and under influence of Tir Na Fal. Notes Navigation Category:Event